


you're still the one

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Handfasting, literally the biggest bunch of fluff you've ever seen, wedding goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Blue and Gansey have never been very traditional and that includes their wedding celebrations. Blue decides to bring her Raven Boys to the woods to celebrate her and Gansey's future wedding with a joint bachelor and bachelorette party. What better way to celebrate such an occasion surrounded by the people she loves?
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: TRC Spring Fling





	you're still the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrtingupastorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtingupastorm/gifts).



> For [T](https://thepieiseverywhere.tumblr.com)
> 
> I was gifted the prompt of Blue and the rest of the ganagsey getting up to shenanigans before her spring wedding day with her witch clan as well which of course my immediate thought was making it more of an ACTUAL wedding. Cue me looking up Handfasting ceremonies because you know that Blue would hate an actual big wedding but would do it for Gansey. This ceremony was for her and her family though surrounded by the people she loves. I hope you enjoy it!!!

“Isn’t the entire point is that you aren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding?” Adam asked as the wind buffeted his hair. 

“In a traditional setting, yes, but we’ve never been very traditional now have we?” Gansey said, looking at Adam in the mirror. 

Blue turned around and gave Adam an arch on an eyebrow. “Are you really going to deny me this for my own wedding?” 

“I’m just saying, think of the bad luck.” Adam grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. Ronan just snickered and poked Adam in the side. 

“We wanted a joint bachelor and bachelorette party considering we both have the same friends, that’s all.” Gansey said with a shrug. He looked over at Blue who gave him a wink before looking out the window once more. Her hair had started to grow out just a bit, touching farther down her neck but still short enough that she couldn’t put her hair into an elastic. She looked ethereal with the rays of the slowly setting sun warming her skin. Gansey sometimes didn’t know what to do with himself when he looked over at her so he kept his eyes on the road. 

Eventually they got to their destination and Gansey pulled off the road into a copse of trees not unlike Cabeswater. 

“This is where we’re stopping?” Ronan asked with an arch of his eyebrows. 

“Yep.” Blue said quickly before hopping out. Adam and Ronan crawled out slowly and they followed as Blue and Gansey led the way, holding hands. “Do you think they’re ready for this?” She whispered to Gansey as the boys lagged behind. 

Gansey looked over his shoulder and shook his head with a mischievous smile that always got Blue’s heart racing. “I doubt it, but then again, they are more supernatural than the both of us combined. I think they can handle it.” 

Blue leaned into Gansey for a moment before walking on her own. They slipped in between the trees. It was much darker in the forest than outside but Blue felt no fear. How could she when she was surrounded by her boys? She looked up when she felt Noah’s presence and she smiled at him. “Nice of you to join us.” She said simply before continuing the journey. 

Firelight led their travel and as it got closer and closer Blue felt more calm. She felt the pull of her family both in front of her and behind her. 

“Finally they come.” Calla said in a gruff voice and Blue rolled her eyes. 

“Some of them had their doubts.” Persephone said lightly. Blue watched as Adam joined Persephone near the log she was sitting on, Ronan following in his wake. 

“Hi, Blue.” Maura walked up and gave her daughter a hug. She turned to Gansey and gave him a warm smile. “And hello Gansey.”

“Maura.” Gansey nodded to her before letting out a sound of surprise when she wrapped him up in a big hug. He shot Blue a look before Blue snickered and shrugged. She left her fiance behind and wandered around the fire circle. It was certainly not the most traditional of bachelorette parties, being out in the woods with only the light of the fire to protect them, but it made sense for her. Olra sat talking with Calla and Noah had joined Persephone. Jimi was passing around food and drink. 

Her favorite people, all in one place to celebrate her and Gansey’s upcoming union. 

“Not bad huh?” She asked when she felt Gansey come up next to her. She felt Gansey slip his hand into hers as she turned her chin up to look at him. “I know it’s not the normal bachelor thing but--”

“It’s perfect.” Gansey interrupted and gave her a warm smile. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not really the normal bachelor now am I?” 

Blue turned back towards the fire. “No, I suppose not. I mean you have died on me before.” 

Gansey chuckled. “Not happening again anytime soon.” He said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “Shall we join them?” 

Blue led them to a log that was unoccupied and gratefully took the refreshments that Jimi gave them both. She sipped at the wine, letting the warmth from the fire sink into her bones. She watched and listened to the people that she cared about the most, leaning into the person she wanted most of all. 

After a while of talking and eating Blue straightened when she saw Persephone rise from her log and walk towards the both of them.

“Are you ready Blue?” She asked in her breathy, musical sort of way. 

Blue looked to Gansey who nodded and she gave Persephone a nod in return. They both rose from the log and took a place at the head of the circle if there was such a thing. Blue knew it to be north only because Maura had planned it all out down to a T. 

“Today we gather to celebrate Blue and Gansey in their upcoming wedding celebration, but tonight we also gather to bind them together in the most sacred of ways.” Persephone said, the moment she started to speak the circle growing quiet. Blue felt the hum settle around her and she looked to Gansey who looked back at her. 

Persephone looked up to the heavens, arms outstretched. Normally Blue wouldn’t condone something this cast in mysticism, but tonight it was different. Tonight under the stars and the full moon in this circle of love, she didn’t mind it. 

“Under the full moon we ask that the people in this circle and the ones not, look down on us and bring life and joy to these two who have found each other through life and death.” Persephone’s voice rang out in her eerie way of hers. “Blue and Gansey have tasked me with binding them to one another through the tradition of handfasting. It is for you to look upon them and connect this bond.” This she said to the audience. Blue could see where Adam’s eyes were bugged out and he nearly choked. 

“Did you know this was going to happen?” She barely heard him hiss to Ronan who only grinned, the shadows on his face looking menacing and soft at the same time. 

“No, but it’s Gansey and Blue. You never fucking know what you’re going to get.” Ronan said back quietly and Blue had to stifle a laugh. She set her eyes back on Gansey who looked like he was biting back a laugh as well. 

“I have tasked the two of them with creating a cord that represents their life. When this cord is knotted, they will be bound for life.” Persephone said and Maura came forward with the braided cord. 

Blue had had a hard time coming up with things to make up this cord. A ribbon that she wore in her hair when Gansey had first told her that he loved her hair no matter what. A long forgotten tshirt of Gansey’s that had been full of holes from wear and tear that still smelled like him. A piece of extra fabric from the quilt Maura had made the two of them when they first moved in together. A long leather cord from Ronan. A chain that looked like ivy that reminded Blue of Adam. All pieces of herself and of Gansey braided together by Noah who had surprisingly been quite deft at piecing it all together. 

Persephone took the cord from Maura who stepped back only a few feet away but not before smiling at the both of them. Persephone began to wind the braided cord around the both of their hands while in the background Jimi and Orla began to lightly tap against drums. Calla’s voice began to sing, a high and piercing note that moved and flowed and Blue closed her eyes. 

There was magic in this circle tonight and she could feel it surrounding the two of them. She let a small smile play at her lips when she opened her eyes. Gansey was staring at her in awe.

“As your hands are fasted together, be reminded of the families you join today and the hearts that you link together as one. You are surrounded by love and magic. No person can tear this bond apart and no court can asunder it.” Persephone spoke again as she wound the cord around the two of their outstretched hands. Blue felt the warmth from Gansey leak into her and she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the man she had come to know and love. 

Once Persephone was done she stepped back, hands clasped together in front of her chest. “May you be joined as one within the divine love. Tie the knot and leave this circle as husband and wife.” 

Blue looked to Gansey whose eyes shined brightly in the firelight. He gave her a wide smile and Blue smiled back. They reached out to tug the knot together. Cheers from Blue’s family rose up around the circle, her Raven Boys joining it a beat behind everyone else but still loud nonetheless. 

“Wife.” Gansey smiled to himself.

“Husband.” Blue arched an eyebrow with a mischievous look. 

“Didn’t think I would ever hear the coming from your mouth.” Gansey said, eyes still glittering. 

“You just had to catch me first.” 

Gansey tugged her in closer by their bound hands and Blue let herself fall into his steady body. “Gotcha.” His voice, low and strong.

“You win.” She said back, the first and probably last time she would ever utter those words to her husband. Gansey tilted her chin up with his free hand and brought their mouths together for a soft but no less passionate kiss that set her heart ablaze. Like it hadn’t been burning years for this man. 

As they came back into the circle, hands still bound for the moment, Blue felt whole and at peace for the first time in what felt like a very long time. They would still have that big white wedding for Gansey’s parents of course, but in her eyes and the eyes of the people she knew like her own self, she was already married. 

She was already home.


End file.
